1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable sunscreen for a vehicle in which first and second relatively movable sheet members are provided with selectively alignable opaque and transparent matrices for adjusting the level of opacity of the sunscreen.
2. Background Art
Vehicle sunscreening members, such as sun visors, are required to xe2x80x9cblock the sunxe2x80x9d to improve visibility for the driver, but it may be advantageous at times to have certain percentage visibility through the visor. For example, it may be desirable to see an overhead traffic signal when the sun is directly ahead and low in the sky or, the sun may be showing from one side. At other times, the sun visor may need to be totally opaque.
The present invention discloses a variable opacity sunscreen including a sun shade body having a plurality of apertures therethrough. A blade slidable relative to the sun shade body is also provided. The blade has a plurality of apertures and a blade slot therethrough. The sunscreen also includes a lever cooperable with the blade slot to slide the blade relative to the sun shade body so that the apertures in the blade move relative to the apertures in the sun shade body to vary the opacity of the sunscreen.
The invention also discloses a variable opacity sunscreen having a sun shade body having a matrix of transparent and opaque portions thereon. The sunscreen also has a blade slidable with respect to the sun shade body. The blade also has a matrix of transparent and opaque portions thereon and a blade slot therethrough. The sunscreen further includes a lever cooperable with the blade slot to slide the blade relative to the sun shade body so that the matrices of transparent and opaque portions move relative to each other to vary the opacity of the sunscreen.
The invention also discloses a variable opacity sunscreen having a body. The sunscreen also has a first panel having a matrix of transparent and opaque portions thereon attachable to the body and a second panel having a matrix of transparent and opaque portions thereon, the second panel retained relative to the first panel. The sunscreen also includes a lever to move one panel relative to the other panel such that the matrices of transparent and opaque portions move relative to each other and vary the opacity of the sunscreen.
The above objects and other objects, features, advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.